


Sheriff Stilinski's Not-So-Secret Babysitter

by misfitmonarchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pining Derek Hale, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: “You want me to babysit your father, while you’re at school?” Derek asks.“Well not-- Babysit is such a specific word…” Stiles rolls his eyes. “I was thinking more like… observe. From afar. And report back to me? Make sure he’s not eating anything that will require a defibrillator?”Or the one where Stiles is worried anxious to leave his dad at home while training at the FBI and enlists Derek's help.





	Sheriff Stilinski's Not-So-Secret Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> I just want to preface this by saying, yes there is more and this entire thing was mostly indulgent because I was taking a break from a huge piece I'm writing at the moment (that piece is already pushing 30k and it's not half finished) so this will likely have no schedule to it's updates
> 
> Please come visit me on tumblr! follow the link in the end note! 
> 
> ENJOY!

The summer was gone like a blink of an eye. One moment it was here and the next it was gone so quick it felt like Stiles had slept through all of it. In two weeks everyone would be starting their classes in their universities of their choice. His dad would be on his own until thanksgiving, and Derek would be… Well Stiles didn’t actually know what Derek planned to do. 

Likely enjoy the peace and quiet while the rest of the pack members were at school. Lydia was going to MIT, Isaac, Jackson and Danny were all going to England; Scott was going to UC Davis with Erica, Boyd and Kira. That left Stiles on his lonesome, pursuing his FBI career. 

“You’ve got everything already packed?” 

“You don’t?” Scott asks, looking horrified. Stiles cringes and thinks back to his room how he left it this morning, school supplies still in the store bags on his desk beside mountains of books from Deaton and laundry thrown everywhere it could possibly go except his closet and dresser. 

“I’m uh… working on it.” Stiles steps around the stack of boxes by Scott’s door before falling onto his bed. “This is more important than that man.” He fixes his eyes on the ceiling where he and Scott had convinced Melissa to put glowing stars when they were four instead of the look Scott was giving him. 

“Stiles, you’re moving into dorms in  _ two days.” _

_ “Stiles, you’re moving into dorm in two days.” _ He mocks before sticking his tongue out at Scott’s ceiling and scrunching his nose. 

“Don’t make that face.” Scott sighs. Stiles opens his mouth to mock him again but doesn’t get to because a pillow hits him square in the nose.

“OW.”

“Cut it out, man. You’re fine.” Scott rolls his eyes and sits beside him while Stiles hugs the pillow to his face. “What’s so important that you’ve come here to distract me from packing?”

“My dad, dude. No one’s going to be here to slap cheese burgers out of his grabby old hands!” Stiles cries. “Who’s going to keep bribing Mrs. Tannerman to not sell him junk food? And what about the diner? Who’s going to make sure he’s not getting fries with a side of heart attack inducing carbs?” Stiles lifts the pillow away from him and shakes it in aggravation. “What if I call him from my super cool FBI training and instead it’s Parrish telling me he’s at the hospital and I can’t just BE HERE in five seconds?”

“You’re freaking out.” 

“I am not, this is completely justified!” 

“Stiles, my mom will take care of him. Plus, I think your dad can take care of himself, he’s what? Pushing 60?” Scott scrunches his nose up and takes the pillow to protect it from Stiles’ throttling. 

“He can’t  _ take care _ of himself, Scott! Are you crazy? Did you forget what happened last month?” Stiles sits up and glares at Scott, trying to grab the pillow again. He wants to squeeze all his anxiety into the soft cushion. 

“What, when he got heat exhaustion?”

Stiles flails and snatches the pillow away from Scott so he can hit him with it. “Heat exhaustion? Oh is  _ that all?! _ He had to go to the ER, Scott! I went to pick him up from  _ work, _ and was told to go to THE GODDAMN--”

“Hospital, you said that.” Scott frowns and tries to grab the pillow.   
  


“--HOSPITAL, SCOTT!” Stiles gets in a few more good hits before Scott catches the pillow and putting it behind him. 

“He was outside too long, it happens.” Scott says. And Stiles should listen to him, really he should. But then, why would he do that when his anxieties are screaming loudly in his head. 

“And what if I’m not here? What if next time he faints while he’s driving? What if--”

“STILES!” Scott grabs hold of Stiles’s face so quick that it jarrs Stiles to silence. “You need to chill out. You’re worrying over things that might not even  _ happen _ . Your dad is going to be  _ fine. _ If you’re really worried about it, then go ask Derek to keep an eye on him.” 

Stiles blinks slowly as it all processes. And then he grabs Scott’s face, squishing it just as Scott was with him. “Scott, you’re a fucking GENIUS!”

“I am? Uh-- I mean, yeah. I am. Of course I am.” 

Stiles grins and races out the door, gone as fast as he’d came in. Scott sat on the bed staring at where Stiles had been for a little while longer before shaking his head and going back to where he’d been putting his shirts in a box. 

Derek was minding his own business, sitting on his own couch in his own apartment when out of  _ nowhere _ Stiles is barging in and sitting beside him. He groans and puts his feet down from where they were resting on his coffee table. 

“Hello, Stiles.  _ Please, come on in.” _ Derek snarks.

“Thanks, I will.” Stiles answers, before turning to Derek with big wide eyes. 

“What.” It’s not a question, so much as a demand. Derek tries to remind himself that he’s not the old him, he’s a grown ass adult. He has a good pack, despite often being immature at times, and he’s able to handle Stiles Stilinski on his own. In fact, he has, on many an occasion. 

“I need a favor.” He says. Derek waits a long second, arms crossed and watching Stiles carefully. 

The last time he’d agreed to a favor from Stiles, it had involved his apartment, DJ’s and glow in the dark paint. Or the time that he’d agreed and ended up having to tag along to a group gets together with the pack and immediately regretting it. This time, at the least, Stiles’ eyes weren’t shining with mischief as they often did just before Derek found himself in either of those situations. 

“That depends on what it is.” 

“Don’t be like that, I’m being serious here.” 

Derek assesses Stiles’ heartbeat, the serious set of his shoulders and how his scent smells anxious; or at least, more anxious than usual. 

“Alright. But if this is for another rave--”   
  


“No raves! I swear!” Derek relaxes a bit at the honesty, at the least. Stiles sighs. “Actually it’s about my dad.”    
  


“Is he okay?” Derek is up in a heartbeat, ready to leave. Why didn’t Stiles just open with that?

“Yeah, oh my god! He’s fine!” Stiles’ face turns a blotchy red and Derek tries not to acknowledge how he can feel his own ears burning for jumping to conclusions. “I just… I’m worried about him. I’m going away to the FBI in Quantico. And my dad is going to be here. And I was wondering, y’know since  _ you’re  _ also going to be here…?” 

Derek crossed his arms as he thought about what Stiles was suggesting. John was a stand-up guy. He was also a stand up guy with a wolfsbane loaded gun. And he was much more aware of the feelings Derek harboured for Stiles apparently, as one night after a pack night at the Stilinski house had proven. He’d been given the shovel talk, but Derek had never felt threatened. 

He respected John, he liked him a lot too. 

“You want me to babysit your father, while you’re at school?” He asks. 

“Well not-- Babysit is such a specific word…” Stiles rolls his eyes. “I was thinking more like… observe. From afar. And report back to me? Make sure he’s not eating anything that will require a defibrillator?”

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles. 

“You… want me to spy on your dad?”

“I-- You-- Why do you have to choose such  _ negative _ words, Derek?” Stiles slouches into couch. Derek can almost  _ smell _ the fatigue and stress coming off him. 

Derek sits back down on the couch and tries not to stare too long at Stiles’ neck as he cracks it to the left and then the right. The tendons stretch under pale skin, and Stiles makes this soft little noise as the joints click and pop. Derek closes his eyes for a long second, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts. 

“You want me to watch him, ban him from any of that garbage that you and the pack eat  _ all the time--” _

“Hey! Thats--”

  
“--and then report back to you without him knowing. That’s spying Stiles.”

“OKAY YES. DEREK, ARE YOU HAPPY? YES, I WANT YOU TO SPY ON MY DAD!” 

Derek can’t help the smirk that pulls on his face even ask his eyes go wide in surprise when Stiles shouts. 

“Why?”

_ “WHY?” _ Stiles reaches for a cushion on the couch, and Derek watches as he hugs it aggressively as if to squeeze out all his frustration into the grey cushion. “Because Derek, the man is a  _ train wreck! _ He overworked himself last month and had to get fluids and was on bed rest for two days! And I won’t be able to hide the junk food from him forever! And that’s why I need  _ you _ to keep bribing Mrs. Tannerman for me! And to make sure that no one at the diner lets him have more than two sugars in his coffee! And he can’t have red meat at all, the man is a liar, and I know what the doctor told him last time he had a check up! Okay? I  _ need--” _

Derek didn’t even know how to react to the stream of panicked hysteria coming out of Stiles. At some point he’d gotten up and was now pacing furiously in front of Derek, nearly wearing a hole into the damn floor. It was like watching a slow motion car crash, and Derek was helpless to do anything but watch. 

“Stiles, take a breath. You should call--” 

Stiles turns on him, grey cushion in hand and pointed at Derek like a deadly weapon. “Do  _ NOT _ tell me to calm down, so help me God, Derek Samuel Hale!” 

“When did you-- Nevermind. Look, just sit down and talk to me for a second.” 

“I don’t  _ need _ to sit down! What I  _ need _ is for you to look after my dad! I need you to tell me that he’s not going to keel over and  _ die _ the second I cross the county line!” Stiles throws the pillow and Derek catches, watching him quietly. 

The anxiety charged the air around Stiles, it made Derek feel infected with it. His eyes flashed blue for a short moment, and it seemed to help Stiles come back to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles says after a pregnant pause of them staring at one another. Stiles collapses back onto the couch “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m just…  _ stressed. _ And I haven’t packed yet and Scott said the same thing as you did and then he suggested I ask you, since you’re going to be in town but now I realize that’s a lot to ask of someone and you’re here on your own little road to recovery and all that or whatever you want to call this. And it's a good man, it’s great. I just… He’s my dad y’know? And, I need to know he’s alright.”

“I know. But I’m not spying on your dad.There are other ways to take care of someone.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes and looks up from his lap to Derek. The sunlight from the windows make his eyes look amber, and Derek stares for a long moment before remembering what he was going to say. 

“Like what?” Stiles asks. 

“Have you tried  _ talking _ to him?”

Stiles snorts and shakes his head. “Have you met my dad? Of course I’ve talked to him! But he’s more stubborn than I am!” 

Derek didn’t point out how he could hear the lie, because this was Stiles, the most stubborn person he’d met. “I really doubt that.”

“You have no idea.” Stiles stands and rubs his fingers through his hair. “It’s fine,” Lie “I’ll figure something else out. Sorry for bugging you.” He starts to make his way to the door while Derek follows.

“Stiles,” He calls, feeling conflicted. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“You don’t have to, Derek.” 

“I want to. He’s pack, and he’s your dad.” Derek insists. 

“But you just said…” 

“I’m not going to spy on your dad, no. But I’ll make sure he’s eating the right stuff.” 

“Weekly reports?” Stiles asks, with a little more hope this time. 

“I’ll email you every few days.” 

“You could text me, I doubt I’ll remember to check my emails during training.”

“You can’t have your phone on in the building, right?”

“Oh right. Yeah, email me then. Thank you, Derek.” Suddenly his arms are full with Stiles. His heart trips over itself as Derek hugs him tightly. “Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am. Maybe knowing he’s being taken care of will help me pack before tomorrow night.”

Derek shoves down the urge to tell Stiles to just stay, stay in Beacon Hills. He knows better than anyone that this place was suffocating. He wanted Stiles to go out, and have a normal life for the first time since Peter bit Scott. And if that meant he needed to keep a watchful on the county sheriff to make sure the older man didn’t eat a doughnut?

Well, Derek learned a long time ago that he could never truly say no to Stiles anyways. 

By the time Thanksgiving rolls around, not only has John caught onto Derek; they’ve become buddies. Stiles comes home to the awful shock that not only has Derek become his dad’s new best buddy, but that those old feelings from high school might not be as faded as he’d thought. 

John should be the one to threaten Derek Hale about hurting a single hair on Stiles’ head; instead he finds himself giving his own son the shovel talk on their porch over beers while Derek is on his way over for Christmas dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think? How do you think John caught onto these two dummies and their UST?
> 
> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
